


Punk airports

by Superfreaky



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfreaky/pseuds/Superfreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen's uncle is visiting and Lavi is smitten with him, doing his best to seduce the older man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk airports

**Author's Note:**

> No, Cross really isn't Lavi's dad.

Allen liked to think of himself as a good kid, he really did. He liked to think that he listened to his elders, had good manners, and didn’t think about impure things.

Which is why he felt the need to berate Lavi for his newest ‘installation’.

“How could you get a tattoo that big!? _Lavi!_ How are you going to get a better job?” Allen yelled as he swatted at the redheads arms with a newspaper. Lavi laughed and wrinkled up his nose.

“Allen Allen, calm down! Ya sound like an old man. I should know, I live with one,” Lavi lowed his shirt, re-covering the rather large tattoo of a flaming dragon he had just gotten wrapped around his back, side, and chest.

“And on top of that! Since when did you have your --- your… _nipples_ pierced?!” Allen’s voice cracked a little at the word nipples and it make Lavi’s insides flutter with sheer joy. Ah to be so young. “Doesn’t that like, hurt?” Allen asked, cheeks bright pink. Standing next to each other they were a pretty stark contrast. Allen had on a long sleeved button up and dark blue jeans. Lavi had a punk style complete with earrings, thick leather bracelets and dark clothes with holes.

“Well it did when I had that needle run through em but other than that it feels great now!” Lavi grinned at Allen’s pale and appalled expression. “Come on buddy can we just pick up your uncle from the air-port or do you want to gawk at my hot body some more?”

Allen, not having a car, was under the whim of his red-haired friend. “No, I’ve seen enough of that to fill a life time.”

The airport was crowded, and had about 150 terminals.  Allen and Lavi hunted for W-78 for about thirty minutes before a sweet german woman pointed them in the right direction. They waited for the plane which was late as Lavi had said it would be, despite Allen’s insisting that the air-port was run by professionals.

“Oh! There he is!” Allen exclaimed. But then the boy remembered that he hated his uncle and he groaned a bit. He nodded to a man who was rather tall and dressed a bit…..odd. Lavi looked over and felt a sharp tingle pierce his chest. The aggravated looking man coming out of the gate was _very_ hot, decked out in belts and jeans that hugged his junk, and he was also very much older than Lavi. _This isn’t good_ , he thought.

“Allen,” he whispered, “ you didn’t say he was hot!” _Damn fine,_ actually.

Allen turned to his best friend and stared at him with the deadest, most hateful look Lavi had ever seen. And Lavi knew Kanda.

The man walked up to Allen and shoved his luggage at the boy. The second Lavi heard his gruff voice he knew this wasn’t going to end well. “Brat, grab my stuff, and hurry up. I need a smoke.”

“Here, let me grab that Al, buddy,” Lavi smiled as he picked up the uncle’s luggage, a huge grin on his face. Allen narrowed his eyes.

“Well brat, who’s this? I thought you had manners or something,” the uncle asked as he flicked his eyes over the younger redhead. Lavi grinned when he caught the look.

Allen rolled his eyes and was actually a tad bit ashamed. “Cross, this is Lavi, my friend. Lavi, this is my… uncle, Cross.”

Cross nodded a bit. Lavi smiled at him slyly which prompted an interested eyebrow from the older man. Allen thought he was going to vomit.

They walked to Lavi’s car, a cigarette in Cross’ fingers as soon as they were outside the building. Lavi was shamelessly staring at the man’s body and Cross didn’t seem to mind.

“So Al, how long is your uh….uncle here…gonna stay?” Lavi asked, stuffing the luggage into trunk. Allen folded his arms and glared until Lavi unlocked the car.

“It _should_ be about a week.”

Lavi grimaced a bit. That wasn’t a lot of time to get his _going_ on with the man. It would be a challenge to seduce him before he left, but he was totally up for it. They all piled in the car, Cross in the front passenger despite Allen’s protests, and Lavi drove them home. When they arrived Lavi went ahead and invited himself over, going to Allen’s fridge to find something to eat.

____________________________

The second day of Cross’ stay Lavi showed up to Allen’s house quite uninvited. His clothes were tight, white pants and a black tank top. He was a bit sweaty as he plopped himself next to Cross. The older man didn’t mind and was just lounging and watching TV, one arm up over top the couch the other holding an unlit cigarette.

“Cross I swear if you light that cigarette in my house ill-“ Allen was interrupted from his tirade as he bolted down the stairs and saw Lavi pressed up next to his uncle. “Wh- Lavi! What the heck are you doing here?!”

Lavi grinned and Cross rolled his eyes. He hadn’t even _lit_ the damn cigarette, how did the little brat know he was even holding it? He had been upstairs in his room for fuck’s sake.

“Aw can’t I come over after work huh?” The little redhead asked, and Cross noted that the boy had a fat wad of cash in his back pocket.

Allen rubbed his temples and sighed, trying his absolute best to be polite. “Well, you can. But couldn’t you have cleaned up first? You’re still all sweaty.”

“Where do you work, red?” Cross wondered out loud as Allen stomped over and took his cigarette from his fingers. He was glaring at his nephew when Lavi answered.

“Strip club.”

“Oh ho? Is that so?” Cross grinned. The kid wasn’t big enough to be a bouncer. At worst he was a barista and at best he was one of the strippers. “So what do you do hmn?”

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to see?” Lavi looked up at Cross, his one eye challenging.

“Maybe you can show me,” Cross accepted as he pat his lap as invitation. Lavi’s mischievous grin grew and he deftly swung his body weight around so he was hovering over the larger man.

 Allen squawked and just as Cross was about to reach up and get his hands full, Allen yanked his friend off and dragged him away. Cross mentally cursed the kid’s weird strength as his little admirer was taken away to the guest room.

“Lavi oh my goodness you can _not_ give my uncle a lap dance! Do you have a single shred of decency in you? _One?_ “ Allen yelled as he tossed Lavi on the cutesy little guest bed.

“Damn Al! Careful will you? Why can’t I play with your uncle? Are you calling him off limits or something? Because that’s cold, bro.” Lavi sat up on the bed and rubbed his shoulders where Allen had grabbed him.

“No! He’s a horrible person Lavi!” Allen explained, exasperated. “He’ll just break your heart Lavi! I can’t let you be with him in good conscious.”

That. Was. So. Cute.

“Aww Alley wally cares about meeee!” Lavi cooed as he hugged the younger boy down onto the bed. Allen struggled and flopped, embarrassed. “Don’t worry Allen it’s not like I love him or anything!”

Allen stopped struggling to look up at him, “Then why…?”

Lavi laughed and squeezed Allen tight. “Because silly,” he explained, “I just want to have sex with him. It’s not like I wanna be in a relationship with him or anything.”

Sex? With no relationship? Allen couldn’t even think of such a thing.

Lavi smiled and let his friend go. “Come on, let’s go play some video games or something,” he suggested, deciding to spend the rest of the day with his adorable, innocent pal.

_________________________

 

After a few days of staying at his nephew’s house, Cross was getting bored. Although, Allen’s little friend had been interested in him for the _entire_ time. Thirsty didn’t even begin to describe his new shadow. Cross leaned on the kitchen counter and gave Lavi a bit of a smirk. He had once again showed up out of the blue and was reading a book on one of Allen’s tall counter stools.

 “Look kid, you have guts, I’ll give you that. But honestly I don’t want someone so… _inexperienced_.”

Lavi felt a bit offended but he just smiled and set his book down, smoothly slipping the glass of wine from Cross’ fingers. “Oh sir,” he started as he pulled the man’s glove off with the other hand, “I’m quite experienced.”

Cross was mildly irritated his drink was taken, though he was curious as to what this _young teen_ was planning. Lavi pulled the bare hand up to his mouth and gave one of his fingers a little welcoming kiss. He looked up to make sure he wasn’t about to get slapped as he parted his lips slightly and let the tip of a finger graze between them.  Lavi felt Cross move them into his mouth and slowly licked and teased with light suction. A smirk passed the older man’s lips.

Allen watched from the living room couch in horror as his _best_ _friend_ was doing his damnedest to seduce his _uncle_.

“Lavi! Oh my God can you just, NOT?” Allen shrieked from the living room, fumbling as he tried to look away but couldn’t. The sight was, well hot, _but it was his uncle and friend._ People he would have to see later in his life at some point in time.

Cross shot his nephew a glare, “Don’t be jealous brat, it doesn’t look good on you.” Lavi slowly and tantalizingly slipped the fingers out of his mouth and grinned.

“Aw _Allen_! I didn’t know you were jealous! That’s so cu-“ a book to the face interrupted Lavi, and he stumbled back. Allen huffed when it made contact, satisfied and relieved that he didn’t miss.

“I’m not jealous. I just wish you two would do this somewhere far, far, _far_ away. Not right in freaking front of me!” Allen crossed his arms and looked away from the two. Lavi sat up and rubbed his nose. He really loved the way Allen’s voice still cracked when he was embarrassed. He knew the kid would probably turn out to be really hot, but he would enjoy the late puberty for as long as it would last. He looked over to Cross and the older man smirked down at him.

“Sorry red, I _actually_ have other matters to attend to today,” he said as he offered Lavi a hand. Allen scoffed at the thought of Cross doing any work whatsoever.

Lavi took the outstretched hand and used it to pull himself to Cross’ chest. “Is one of those matters… me? Because that would be really fun.”

Cross chuckled and gave Lavi’s ass a little pat before pulling away. “Maybe another day kid.”

Lavi pouted a bit and watched as he walked toward the door. Before Cross left he turned and looked back.

“Oh red, by the way, nice ass,” he said as if he had been debating something, “I expect it back here tomorrow.”

“I’ll bring it in pristine condition,” Lavi replied as he blew a kiss that made Cross laugh again. Allen groaned from the couch.

_____________________

The next day when Lavi came over, Allen was the one who answered the door. His usually adorable face was covered with a scowl and he didn’t move to let Lavi in.

“Oh come on Al, you can’t deny me this! When am I ever gonna get another chance huh?” Lavi begged, clasping his hands together and making his multitude of rings clink against each other. He was wearing a shirt with the sides cut out, save for a tiny inch at the bottom, so that he could show off his body and Allen was having none of it.

“Lavi, first of all, that shirt is _dumb_ and inappropriate. Second, I refuse to let you go in there and get… get…”

“Fucked?” Lavi supplied.

“By my uncle of all people!” Allen’s cheeks had turned pink and he looked away when Lavi’s shirt swayed and he caught a look at those piercings again. Lavi tried to use the momentary lapse as a way past his friend but Allen was fast and turned him right around, slamming the door on his ass.

“Fuck you babe! I’m still gonna do it!” Lavi called at him through the closed door. He heard the lock click and pursed his lips. He hurried around and climbed the fence into the back yard, bolting up to the door just as Allen locked that one as well.

“Yer the devil Allen! Just let me in _please_!”

There was the sound of muffled thumps and bangs and then suddenly Cross opened the door.

“Sorry about the brat, _no_ manners,” Cross said as he held the door open. Lavi relaxed and stepped inside, brushing himself off. Allen was off to the side, hair and shirt tousled. Lavi passed him, following Cross to what he presumed was the master bedroom. He heard the thumps of Allen’s feet as he ran upstairs.

Cross lit a cigarette and moved to sit on the bed, Lavi following after he took off his boots. He straddled the man’s lap as if it were the most natural thing to him, Cross’ hand resting on his hip.

“I dunno if Al would like you smoking in here…” Lavi trailed off as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the older man’s. Cross lifted an eyebrow when the younger pulled back after a short moment and grinned, blowing smoke out of his mouth. He didn’t cough or sputter, indicating his smoked something of his own.

“That’s a bad habit, red,” Cross said even as he turned his cigarette around and pressed it to those plump pink lips. Lavi breathed it in, his eye closing in pleasure and his body shivering a bit. It had probably been a long time since the last time the kid had his _own_ cigarette. He blew the smoke out of his nose this time and leaned in close to Cross’ face.

“Yeah but it looks like my _daddy_ doesn’t mind hm?” he whispered before kissing the older man and wrapping his arms around shoulders.

_‘Damn, kid doesn’t waste time does he?’_ Cross thought as he let the boy push him further up the bed so he was resting his back against the multitude of pillows. He wanted to see what the boy would do and honestly didn’t mind someone else doing all the work for once. The kid removed his shoes for him and aggressively tossed them to the side when they were off. Then he crawled up over him and Cross realized how much of an age and height gap there was between them.

Lavi leaned back a bit, he was on his knees over Cross’ thighs and looking down at the man hungrily. Cross could see how much the kid wanted to _play_ and how he was hesitant to go past a boundary.  So he reached up with his free hand and slid it under the skimpy shirt to rub the boy’s stomach.

“Daddy has something he wants you to do,” He said with a grin, playing along and glad to see the kid’s face perk up a bit.

“And what would that be?” Lavi asked, leaning back further so Cross could feel the muscles of his stomach work under his hand.

“Take off this damned thing, it’s just a tease,” Cross commanded, picking at Lavi’s shirt. Lavi nodded, slowly pulling it up and away from him.

“Oh? What’s this? Did you get daddy’s permission for these?” Cross asked, reaching up and thumbing over the pierced bud of a nipple. Lavi shivered but resisted the urge to lean into the touch.

“No…sir…” came the soft purr. Cross reached up and moved his fingers over Lavi’s lips, which parted with his touch. He dipped his fingers in just a bit to get them a little wet before trailing them out and down over Lavi’s lean chest. He rubbed over the nipple with a bit more pressure than the first time, his fingers slick and a bit cold.

“Hnn…that feels good daddy…” Lavi wiggled a bit and Cross pulled his fingers away and took another drag from his cigarette. Lavi pouted and Cross chuckled.

“I want to see you _work_.”

Cross put out his cigarette in the ash tray sitting on the bedside table as Lavi’s hips started to dip from side to side. The boy leaned forward and put his hands on Cross’ shoulders. Cross watched as that pretty body dipped so close to his own, but never to touch.

“What…do you want me to work on?” Lavi asked, brushing his ass down over Cross’ lap. That brought out a small groan from the older man and Lavi did it again with more force. Hands came up to play with Lavi’s nipples and he moaned, keeping his chest still while his hips rocked down into the other.

He started to slide his hands up under Cross’ shirt, pulling it up so he could see the skin underneath. He blushed just a bit when he saw the older man was actually pretty muscular and his eye was drawn to follow the trail of coarse red hair that dipped below the man’s pants. A pinch to his side broke him out of his little trance.

“You still have more clothes to take off,” Cross commented, pulling the button of Lavi’s pants open surprisingly well.

“That’s not fair, I want to see you too…don’t make me get naked all by myself.”

Cross loved the thought of this young thing so hungry for him and obliged him by leaning forward to lift his shirt off. He felt quick hands at his pants before he even removed it and chuckled when he saw Lavi yank down the front of his boxers.

“You really want to see me that bad?” He asked, untucking himself and pleased to see Lavi shiver and nod.

Even half hard Cross’ cock was thick and heavy. Lavi moved back and bent down, putting his hands on the older man’s thighs as he softly pressed his cheek to the length. He looked up as he let a warm breath ghost past his lips.

“Mnn , do you want to suck daddy off?” Cross asked, his gaze on the younger boy’s face.

Lavi moaned out a ‘yes’ and gave a little kiss to the side. He quickly moved back to suck the head in and groaned when he felt the member grow into his mouth.  He was vaguely aware of warm hands pulling down his pants but Lavi concentrated on taking in as much as he could.

Cross was reaching for the lube next to the ashtray when he felt that mouth go lower and _lower_. He moaned deep in his chest when he felt the kid’s nose press into his stomach.

“Damn, you’re a good boy aren’t you?” It wasn’t a question. Cross could probably find release just from a couple minutes of this. It had been quite a while since he found someone who could take him all in and he reveled in the moment. He ran his fingers through the short red hair that was tickling his thighs and Lavi groaned around him. When Lavi started to play around with him, bobbing his head and licking circles around the tip was when Cross managed to get some lube on his fingers.

Lavi sputtered just a bit when he felt a finger rubbing between his ass cheeks and his pants fall the rest of the way to his knees. His moans were muffled and he sucked feverishly when that finger stopped rimming him and pushed in.

Cross pulled Lavi’s head back with one hand, worried at how good the other was with his mouth. He couldn’t last very long under that kind of attention.  Besides, now he could fully hear those sweet moans.

“Oh _daddy_ … nnmm please I…need you in me,” came the soft, deep voice against Cross’ thigh where the younger boy’s head was resting.

“Mn not done stretching you, boy.”

Lavi groaned at the thought of waiting any longer and he moved back away from Cross so he could take his pants off his legs completely. He saw the older man eyeing him and didn’t shy away from the gaze, instead moving a little slower to tease him. Cross took the chance to stroke lube onto himself, watching the boy as he lifted a foot out of his clothes. Lavi had no hair on him, probably because of his job, though it didn’t take away from the masculinity of the boy.

They watched one another for a short while until Lavi gave in and pushed Cross back by his shoulders. He didn’t care if it would hurt himself at this point. He got up into position over Cross’ member and swallowed. Cross held himself steady as Lavi lowered down onto his cock.

It was _so hot._

Kisses were placed up Lavi’s neck as he tried to relax, his body shifting slightly as he settled.

“You alright?” Cross whispered against him, hands stroking over the boy’s back.

“Yes… _fuck_ just give me a second…” Lavi breathed out, his back arching a bit. The burn felt good _and_ bad and Lavi didn’t try to resist it. He calmed down when he thought of exactly _what_ was filling him, turned on by the idea.

He started to move, his legs strong enough to lift him easily. Once he got some rhythm going Cross started to groan and buck up into him.

“Does that feel good daddy?” Lavi asked, his breathing quick and short. He felt Cross’ hands all over his body as he teased sensitive areas.

There was a squeeze to his ass as Cross answered, “Yes…you’re such a good boy…”

Lavi shuddered as the hand from his ass slid around his hip and started to stroke his dick. It made him falter in his rhythm and he struggled to maintain it when a large thumb glossed over the slit of his cock. Cross’ hands were so perfect, touching just enough to feel pleasure but light enough to leave Lavi wanting more.

When the kid lost his pace Cross stopped stroking to grab his hips instead. He helped lift the boy, loving the feeling of those muscles under his palms. The bed started to creak as Lavi leaned forward to change the angle. They weren’t trying to be quiet, their moans filling the room as they edged closer to their climax.

“Please come in me daddy, I wanna feel it…” Lavi begged him, hands running down the man’s broad chest. Cross grinned, roughly pulling his hips down and slamming into him. Lavi threw his head back, fingers scratching Cross’ chest as he dragged them down. Cross dominated him with the new pace, Lavi barely able to keep up.

“Oh…oh.. _oh fuck!”_ The last words were choked out as Lavi came suddenly between them, his body shaking hard. Cross shivered at the sensation, feeling like he had done some forbidden act by making the younger boy cum.

Lavi was still starstruck when Cross pushed him onto his back and thrust into him aggressively. Lavi’s eye rolled up a bit as he gasped for air, very much overstimulated when he felt Cross bury himself deep in him. He was filled with warm cum, shivering as he was suddenly able to breathe again.

Cross hovered over him, watching as he slowly came back into the world of the lucid. Lavi blinked and shifted a bit, looking back.

“Damn. … _Damn.”_

Cross chuckled a little at the comment, pulling out of him and leaning back to reach for his cigarettes. A hand on his arm stopped him and he looked over curiously. Lavi’s face was determined, and he looked like the sex had given him _more_ energy, if that was possible.

“Oh no, we aren’t done quite yet,” Lavi stated with a demanding tone as he moved closer.

Cross grinned. This was going to be fun.

____________________________________________________

Allen thought he was going to be sick. He tried playing video games while he _knew_ his friend was getting fucked downstairs. He had turned up the volume and put on headphones but nothing could block out the sounds coming from the room below.

He also had a sneaking feeling like Cross was smoking.

A moan came through the floor as _something_ pounded into the wall. Allen wasn’t sure if it was the bed or a body, but was sure that those noises weren’t good for his mental health.

Finally, after what seemed to be like a fuck _marathon,_ the sounds stopped perforating through his floorboard. He relaxed and moved to go downstairs and feed his starving body. He had been trapped in his room so long, unable to get any closer to that dreaded master bedroom.

When he came down he saw Lavi in a towel, sitting on _his_ barstool and eating _his_ favorite cereal.

Lavi turned his head when he heard a growl, water drops flinging from his hair down onto the wood floor below.

“Hey Al! _Man,_ I love this cereal, think I got the last bowl…”

Allen’s fist clenched up. He had to take more than 10 seconds to retain himself.

“That’s. _Fine_. I’m _so_ glad you like it,” he managed to spit out through gritted teeth. Lavi smiled his stupid big smile and Allen melted a little. He went to go get the second best cereal in the house and sighed.

“Well, how was it?” He asked Lavi as he poured the milk and got a spoon. “You used a condom didn’t you?”

There was a pause and Lavi dropped his spoon into his bowl. Allen’s head shot up and his eyes were wide.

“You _didn’t!?_ Lavi! Oh my GOD do you _know_ how many people he’s slept with?!”

Lavi’s hand was over his own mouth, internally panicking at the thought of his stupidity. He rushed off the stool to go get his clothes, Allen following.

                The lecture Allen gave him as they both drove to the doctor’s office was one for the record books.


End file.
